


Number 33

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle





	Number 33

"I'll just have a root beer thanks." 

"No way Ian, it's my birthday and we are all off tomorrow. You had soda at dinner, order a damn drink man. We are getting fucked up tonight!" 

His coworker Jacob had overheard his quiet reply to the request for his drink order. Ian glanced around nervously and fidgeted in his seat. He had finally convinced Mickey to accompany him to a birthday gathering for one of his coworkers and up until then it had been going so well. The thing was nobody at work knew he was bipolar and he preferred to keep it that way.

Mickey, recognizing the look of panic in Ian's eyes, jumped to his rescue. "uh he's just doing it to help me out. My mom had a drinking problem, among other things, and it always freaked me out when she was out somewhere drunk. Ian and I take turns when we drink so there's always at least 1 sober brain."

"Oh my gosh, that is the sweetest and cutest damn thing Ian!" Another coworker squealed while the rest shook their heads and murmured agreeing comments. Mickey laughed, like these people didn't think Ian was perfect enough.

Later that night when they had climbed into bed Ian finally said what was on his mind. "Thank you Mickey, you didn't have to do that but I'm glad you did. I'll tell them eventually."

"Ay, you don't have to tell anybody shit man. Our business is our business alright."

Ian smiled at Mickey saying our, "How'd you come up with that story anyway?"

Mickey chewed on his tongue and shifted his eyes around like he always did when he was uncomfortable, "uh the other night, baby was restless so I sat up with him, there was nothing else on tv but some chick movie and that's what the boyfriend did for her after her mom went to jail for drunk driving. Everybody was all proud of him and he was the good guy so I figured it would fit for you."

Ian smiled "Number 33" he said as he kissed Mickey and wrapped his arms around him.

"What the fuck is number 33?"

"It's the L word..tonight makes the 33rd time you said you loved me."

"Uh Ian, I uh...I do you know I do but..."

"I know," Ian interrupted Mickey and saved him from a feelings conversations "I know how you feel and I know when you're trying to say it. Just because you don't use the same words as me doesn't me I don't hear you when you say it Mick."

Mickey smiled and stared at Ian while rubbing his thumb across his cheek. He then leaned over and kissed Ian softly before turning to his side and pulling Ian along with, making Mickey the little spoon to Ian's big spoon.

Ian hugged Mickey tighter into his chest and whispered in his ear, "Number 34."


End file.
